I think, therefore I am
by MasterShaper
Summary: Kuja's POV at several parts of the game. Mostly regarding Death. Please R & R
1. Thinking

**I think, therefore I am**

**I didn't expect those misfits to be able to find the portal to Terra. To find out that I could die…………. But Garland I killed, making sure the doddering old fool could stand in my way no longer.**

**They thought they could kill me……. Fools! My Ultima spell should have finished them off. Why didn't it? I alighted in search of the ultimate power, to spare myself from the unknown reaches of death….**

**As I make my final stand…. The crystal is the only stake for this battle. I shall destroy them, and if I am to die, I shall take everyone with me. The crystal……. Will destroying it cause me to forever evade death? Only time will tell……..**

**Author's note: Yeah, I know its quite short but, please Read & Review!**


	2. At Death's door

**I destroy, therefore I endure.**

**The deed is done. The crystal is no more. Yet I still lost my Tranced power…… How could this be! No! I refuse to die! This cannot be! Arghhhhhhhh! As I hear that monstrosity who calls itself 'Necron' boasting to those four……. No! I will not submit!**

**I feel cold. I see that I am close to Soulcage's, well, the late Soulcage's private sanctum. Will I die here? I allow myself to ponder this question. Will someone be at my side? So……. this is what went through my puppet's minds. To be told that life death can be 'hung on'……. And then deception revealed…….. What's this emotion I'm feeling! Could it be……..pity?... sorrow?... I don't know…….**

**I thought I was immortal, but it wasn't to be…………..**

**Should I have known the consequences of destroying the crystal, would I still have done it? Time moves on. As my vision blurs, I see the rogue Genome. Zidane, my…………. Brother……….. These words come to my mind as everything goes black………**

"**_I think, therefore I am. I destroy, therefore I endure"_**

**Author's note: Finished! Yay! Please R & R. Thanks to all who review!**


	3. Inevitable?

**Ashes to ashes, dust to dust**

Idiots. All of them. Hopeless puppets. Life…..as delicate as a white rose in a silver mirror. Yet they fear…….stopping? Hahaha. Simpletons, the black mages. Yet they actually believed me when I lied about their life spans being extendable. All of life comes to end, someday. Death…..so subtle and unpredictable. Death may come like a thief in the night. What lies beyond? Whom shall we meet after passing through Death's door? The unknown reaches of Death……

That mage who travels with the other………Genome(?), could he bring the others to their senses? I must act quickly. In the bowels of Mount Gulug, they sit thinking. What is this feeling? Am I, the mighty Kuja, feeling remorse at my actions? Why should I be guilty for lying to my puppets! They are mine! My pawns to sacrifice in the game that is life! But……..they seemed puzzled, almost sorrowful, when the cat was let out of the bag. They have learned that Death is inevitable……….unstoppable. What, NO!

I will not submit! Death is inferior to me! Let fools such as Thorn, Zorn, Garland, and Zidane……..is he a fool? Damn them all to Death! Let those weaklings submit to the eternal abyss! I won't submit! Even if I have to tamper with the source of all, the crystal, I WILL NOT SUBMIT!

Hmmm…This issue regarding Death…..Yes, I will destroy Garland. The destruction of Terra….my home world….will be my proverbial stepping stone to immortality…….


	4. Epilogue: The Truth

**Life Is But A Shadow**

**The elephant woman is here. She thinks she can kill me! Muahahahaha! It is she who shall embrace death today! She is using a garnet stone…… Hmmm…… Ah, she is calling on Bahamut! Such irony, for the Eidolon shall be the slayer of its Summoner…. But, will she succeed in killing me first? No! Impossible! I am Kuja, Master of the Mist, and no elephant lady shall stop me! The monkey-tailed boy and his friends are here…. Fools.**

**The joy! For I have just turned Bahamut's titanic powers on his summoner! Hah! The elephant lady is no more……. The brats are on the beach with her….. I almost feel sorr……What! I don't pity them! They hate me, and I HATE THEM! They ruined my plans, my metaphorical stepping stones to the perfect life! Garland is calling me, what could the old fool want! **

**The sweet princess, she weeps over her late mother. The death of a loved one…… Could it be that emotional? No one ever loved me……. Yet I still plan to live in this shadow land……. Forever……. As an immortal person…….**

**What! I think not! That fool Garland thinks that I'll be dead soon…….. I shall put him out of his happiness, as he put me into misery…..**

**Author's Note: That's it! Thanks to VVSecrets for his/ her reviews, hope to see more of you reviewing! Sorry if the fanfic was too short for you…..**


End file.
